This Changed World We Live In
by Mrriddler
Summary: Third Impact never occurred, but humanity nevertheless hangs on the edge of destruction from continuous warfare. For better or worse, Shinji has accepted his fate as a soldier, general, leader and schemer like his father before him.


**_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the official TV series or Movie related characters, themes, or storyline within this story. _**

**Storyline:** Although Third Impact never occurred, humanity nevertheless hovers on the edge of destruction from continuous warfare. Shinji loses almost everyone close to him in these wars of one sort or another. Whether for better or worse, Shinji has accepted his fate as a soldier, general and leader.

_**Author's Rant:** We all know that almost all the Shinji evangelions stories have Shinji growing a backbone of some sort at some point. Rather than wasting time, I am just skipping or generalizing the growing process. It's much more fun just watching the once shy boy 'busting caps and splitting wigs'. (That's from MIB II, I think ) _

Also, this is AU.

- Story starts in the future before going back in time to the time frame of the TV series.

-Third Impact did not carry out as expected.

- SEELE though still in existence and lightly mentioned here will be different.

-Expect OOC and possibly a great deal of it, especially from Shinji. Hopefully though, it is artfully done so that the plot, action and drama would more than make up for it.

shrugs Hey it's my first try at this, evangelion fan fiction writing that is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Second Chance**

By Mrriddler

**Chapter 1: This Changed World We Live In**

-----**Operations Command Center, NERV HQ**-----

"...and they lived happily ever after?" The man finished the fairy tale with a soft smile. See his young daughter fast asleep, he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, pulling the blanket over her.

"Goodnight..." The young child moaned appreciatively as she snuggled in the large comfy chair.

"Oh, boy..." The man grunted as he ran a hand through his hair. _Still didn't even start on all these reports yet._

He set the book on top of the mountains of papers covering the command console before him and then looked around him. NERV changed quite a bit structurally and physically. Central Dogma was revamped and the Commander and subcommander no longer sit high and aloof from everyone else.

He shifted his gaze to the child sleeping in the chair of the NERV Commander. _Hope the commander wouldn't mind._

His subordinates thought he was crazy bending the rules to accommodate his daughter no matter what his position and relationship to the Chief. The Commander made exception to _NO_ one, not even to the Chairman of SEELE herself.

And that is much less than allowing a child to sleep in the Commander's own chair.

The man racked his brains for a few minutes before turning his gaze back at his daughter and his reason for living...ever since his wife died in this 'god forsaken' war – no pun intended. The young girl begged her father to not leave her alone, being that she was extremely afraid of the dark ...and loneliness.

_But then again, aren't we all._

"Nope, there's no way he can say no to this." The man smiled, but then frowned. The years have not been kind mentally for the Commander. The man could barely recognize the shell of the friend he once knew.

"On the other hand, the chair is extremely comfortable." Being subcommander of NERV had its perks.

"I would have to agree with you on that." Came an amused tone. The man whirled around to see the Commander of NERV himself standing before him, clean shaven, dressed in standard UN uniform and carrying a stack of files under his arm.

The subcommander looked like a deer caught in a headlight, trying to stammer out apologizes.

"It's quite alright." The Commander smiled. It had been a long meeting with members of SEELE halfway on the other side of the world – long and pointless. The finer issues had to be pushed off until later which frustrated the Commander to no end. But... seeing his friend and daughter made his day or night whatever the case. He lost track of time a while ago.

"Yes, sir." Was the sharp reply, followed by a formal salute from the subordinate. The Commander looked amazed.

"We are alone, Touji, no need for that."

Subcommander Touji Suzuhara blinked at first. Upon recognition of his friend's sincere smile, breathed a sigh of relief.

_Why is Touji being so stiff? _The Commander thought in wonder.

_They are wrong, he's still the same. _Touji felt the tension leaving him. "Good to see you again, Shinji."

The man nodded with a weary smile. Commander Ikari moved to one of the other stations and set his documents down. He turned to look at the girl, captivated by her aura of innocence and contentment, her long red hair flowing down her shoulders.

"She looks like her mother day by day." Acknowledged the Commander softly. His subcommander nodded beside him with pride.

"So, how is she, how is little Asuka?"

Touji smiled. "She's dandy... simply a joy." Shinji murmured in understanding. It was really extraordinary, two of the most powerful figures on the planet, the Commander and subcommander of NERV, watching a little girl sleep. The girl, Asuka didn't remain asleep for long, as if sensing the two people watching her.

The girl flexed her arms and uttered a yawn of satisfaction before popping her deep blue eyes open. _God, the resemblance is remarkable._

"UNCLE SHINJI!" The blanket fell to the ground as a surprised Shinji wrapped his arms around the red fireball that attacked him and lifted her into his arms._ Yep, remarkable indeed._

"My, you have grown. So what has my feisty little sprite been up to? You haven't been causing trouble, have you?" Asked Shinji with an impish grin.

"Silly Shinji, of course I have." Touji's jaws dropped to the ground and stayed there as the NERV Commander only laughed with hearty joy. _Yep, she's got to be the only human, angel, beast or otherwise, that can get away with calling the most powerful man on Earth 'silly'._

"And guess what, uncle." Shinji tilted his head down to show that she has his undivided attention.

"Oniisan showed me his Eva today." Shinji's eyes expanded like an instant flotation device. He cast a questioning gaze at Touji, quirking an eyebrow. _Oniisan?_

"It's a long story, but she means First Lieutenant Ichiro Takaishi, the young lead pilot of Eva Battle Group 5." Shinji nodded, remembering the vivacious boy.

"He told me when I get bigger and get my dad's permission I can ride Eva and save the world just like him. He also told me that he would protect me."

Both the girl's father and Shinji looked amazed and horrified at the frightening prospect.

"So, can I dad, pretty please?" The girl gave a pleading look that absolutely melted both adults' hearts.

"We'll see." Agreed Touji with uncertainty. The girl pouted wanting to protest. Hoping to prevent that Shinji spoke.

"Well, you have to be big and strong like Ichiro. To do that you need lots of sleep, so it's back to bed with you. Understood?" Stated Shinji as he placed the girl back in his chair.

"Yes, Uncle Shinji." Apparently the girl was satisfied enough to be asleep within moments.

"You would have made a great father, you know." Stated Touji with a bit of admiration and awe. Shinji waved him off like it was nothing, but failed to keep a smile off his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right and I am Adam, the first angel." Snorted the indignant lieutenant, taking another sip of his coffee as he walked along. His friend and colleague looked put off, but kept up beside him.

"Let me get this straight. You are telling me that the Commander ...of NERV allowed... a little girl ... to sit... and sleep... in his chair..." The male lieutenant snorted in laughter once again.

"Fine how much you want to bet." Smirked the female lieutenant, knowing her companion was not one to back down from a challenge or at least a gambling match.

"Dinner, La Cuisine..." No more needed to be said.

"Deal." Agreed with the male lieutenant without hesitation though the smug smile his companion gave him did unsettle him ever so slightly.

"Subcommander, sir!" Acknowledged both lieutenants with a standard UN salute.

"At ease..." The two staff officers quickly assumed their positions.

The male lieutenant cast a quick look; upon seeing the vacated Commander's chair, he shot his friend a triumphant look. His friend, however, merely shrugged and smirked as if she knew what would happen.

"Subcommander, your daughter has a remarkable memory and a remarkable mind. I can see more of her mother's genes in her day by day." The command staff was shocked at the sight of their normally cool and composed Commander strolling with a smile and a little red head, half asleep, perched in his arms.

"Comfy chair..." The girl whined, reaching for Shinji's seat. The others watched in amazement as Commander Ikari lowered the girl into his chair without hesitation. The lieutenant who lost the bet swore silently, while desperately trying to avoid seeing the victorious face of his friend.

At this point, the Commander realized that his actions have startled his audience. The smile on his face faded and his eyes narrowed.

The subcommander took the opportunity to gather his daughter. After being quietly dismissed, Touji retreated to his quarters. He heard bits of the Commander's words to the NERV HQ command staff.

"What happened here stays in this room! Understood?" The subcommander felt the words cause a cold shiver to run down his spine.

_He has a reputation to keep, I suppose._ Touji thought with a chuckle.

-----**Private Quarters of the Subcommander, NERV HQ**-----

"Sleep tight, little angel." The subcommander cooed lovingly. The little girl moaned happily, hugging her favorite teddy bear close to her. It was a birthday gift from Hikari.

Life was cruel like that.

_Nothing one can do about the past. _Touji thought, recalling the past with sadness. The subcommander's train of thoughts was broken, however, when he heard or at least he thought he heard a soft knock on his door.

_Now, who could that be? _The knocking continued. _Only one way to find out._

Touji finished tugging his daughter in before going to answer the door.

"Hikari!" Exclaimed the shocked subcommander. Despite all these years, Touji failed to keep the heat from his face. Indeed, the woman before him was still as beautiful as ever.

Touji managed to move away from the radiating face to see a star on the girl's shoulder. "I mean... General Horaki."

"Congratulations on your promotions, ma'am." Touji added in quick after thought.

Hikari smiled, allowing a small blush to form on her cheeks.

"Thank you, subcommander..." _...Subcommander Soryu._ The UN general voice trailed off towards the end, unable to utter Touji's name.

"Excuse me for asking this, but what are you doing here? Not that I don't like the company."

"Official business. I am here as SEELE's military adjutant within NERV headquarters. I will be working under the Commander as well." Hikari said all this quietly, unsure how her friend would take this. After all, it has been a while since they saw each other.

Touji didn't know what to say. He's only heard about Hikari from the commander regarding meeting with NERV. He thought it was over, but now that she was here to stay...

The hallways flashed red all of a sudden, pulling both people from their thoughts.

"Subcommander Soryu, Brigadier General Horaki, report to the operations command room immediately, repeat; Subcommander Soryu, Brigadier General Horaki, report to the operations command room."

Without another word, both dashed towards the command room.

-----**Operations Command Center, NERV HQ**-----

"Eva Battle Group 5 has moved into defensive positions just south of New Shanghai, sir. They are waiting for further orders."

"Target ID!" Ordered the Commander.

"Eva 17 report a Class V Australian design Evangelion with two Class II support bots."

At this point, the subcommander and the UN general entered the room.

"General on deck!" All standing personnel saluted Hikari stiffly. The female general returned the salute.

"Ah, I see you have met our new Operations Advisor and UN liaison, subcommander." Commented the Commander. Touji nodded in affirmation before turning his attention to the immanent battle on the viewing screen.

_Three substandard Evangelions against a dozen battle class Evangelions? Are they suicidal?_ Thought the subcommander in wonder. He turned to look at his superior, who appeared to be debating the same question.

The Commander looked thoughtful for a moment before giving the order.

"Battle Group 5, move forward to engage the enemy. Do not allow them to penetrate the defense perimeters." Ordered the Commander. Eva Battle Group 5 acknowledged and proceeded on the offensive.

Commander Ikari turned off the communications link and turned to Hikari.

"General, if you will." Shinji shot Hikari a knowing look, which the woman acknowledged.

Several of the staff members including Touji looked surprised as the UN general picked up a phone to an outside line.

"This is General Horaki. Deploy bomber wings 5 through 8, armed with N2 AT disruptors, admiral. Special NERV orders. Access code..." The Commander handed the general an envelope which Hikari quickly opened.

"...AHD-17AlphaNinerHCSTStar. I want those planes to be released to my command until further notice." click and the phone went silent.

_AT disruptors? Why would they need to negate the AT fields for N2 bombs?_

"Battle Group 5 has locked onto the targets." Seconds later, after several bright flashes of light...

"Targets eliminated." Touji smiled.

_No matter_. "Good work, Lieutenant Takaishi." The lieutenant accepted the laude from the subcommander gratefully. Another mission successfully accomplished. The only concern on Touji's mind was his superior's tensed demeanor as if he was expecting something.

"What the?" An exclamatory remark filled the air waves just seconds before an energy beam sliced the arm off Evangelion 28. The pilot barely had enough time to eject his entry pod before a dozen more shots ripped the Class XII Maverick Battle Evangelion, the most advanced Evangelion unit known to the UN military conglomerate, into a million pieces. Two dozen hostile Evangelions of an unknown design shimmered into view.

_They can cloak!_ Thought the subcommander in horror.

"What the hell was that?" Cursed the lead pilot of the 12 Eva battle group, now reduced to 11. The air frequencies within NERV headquarters then filled with the panicked and shocked cries of pilots and staff officers alike. The only people not running around like headless chickens were the Commander and the UN general.

"So the rumors are true." Said the general darkly.

"Indeed." Admitted the Commander. Touji watched with concern as the two exchange another one of their looks.

"Lieutenant" The face of First Lieutenant Ichiro Takaishi popped up on screen.

The boy tried desperately to remain calm, but failed to keep the effects of despair from his face as his fellow pilots get blasted and hammered on all sides.

"Those Evangelions are of an unknown design. We need to know what kind of technology they got on those things in order to turn the tide of this war. Your priority is to capture one of them. Utilize conventional methods to cripple one of them, cut off the power source and kill the pilot to prevent self destruction and then remove it from the battle field." Ordered the Commander.

"But what about the other Evangelions and New Shanghai?" Asked the lieutenant.

Other than his off duty compassion and kindness, Lieutenant Takaishi was also known for his impeccable obedience and loyalty to his superiors and their orders, which explained why he was made lead pilot of the famed Eva Battle Group 5 over the heads of older and more experienced pilots. Therefore his hesitation and questioning of the Commander's orders was rather shocking.

"That's not your concern, lieutenant. Just do your job." The screen vanished leaving behind a shocked Touji Soryu and some amazed staff personnel.

"Shall I launch Eva Groups 1 through 4?" Asked Touji, naturally expecting the other evangelions to be deployed.

"No." the subcommander was definitely startled.

No matter how good they were, Eva Battle Group 5 will lose the fight. In fact they were losing. Touji winced as another evangelion took multiple hits and exploded in a shower of blood. Takaishi and his team managed to target and to disable one of the enemy evanglions, but had trouble moving it off the battlefield. The enemy apparently realized what they were trying to do and decided to target the carrier of the disabled evangelion exclusively. This forced the other evangelions of battle group 5 to jump in and take the hits. The subcommander watched in horror as the energy blasts ripped through the AT fields like hot knife through butter. Two more proud Mavericks fell. Battle Group 5's effective fighting strength was reduced to 8.

_How are we suppose to deal with those guys?._

A cool soft familiar voice answered his question.

"Bomber squadrons ETA in 3 minutes and 42 seconds."

_NO_. Touji turned to look at Hikari with pleading eyes. The general turned away to look at the Commander, who nodded.

"Lieutenant, patch a link through to the leader of the bomber wings. Send these bombing coordinates." Ordered the general.

"But, ma'am that's too close to the city." Protested the shocked lieutenant, the same one who won the bet against her colleague, thus earning a free dinner at La Cuisine. Before she knew it, she was roughly pushed from her seat.

"You are hereby relieved of your post lieutenant for insubordination." Stated the general as she took over personally. The shocked lieutenant and the equally disturbed staff turned to look at the Commander, who merely gave them a blank look.

"Excellent general." The channel to Eva Battle Group 5's lead pilot was opened once more.

"You got 3 minutes and 42 seconds to get out of there. No, scratch that, 3 minutes and 22 seconds... lieutenant." First Lieutenant Ichiro Takaishi visibly gulped.

-----**War Room of the Commander, NERV HQ**-----

_AT disruptors... almost wiped out Eva Battle Group 5... leveled New Shanghai... That did not happen. Two of the most compassionate people I know did not just write off people's lives like they were expendable tools. _Touji was in the debriefing room with the Commander and the UN General.

"The official data is roughly 800 dead, 15,000 injured. Almost the entire city managed to be evacuated in time though much of the city has been laid to ruin by the close proximity of the N2 bombs. Estimated damage is valued at 18 billion Yuan and climbing. The local authorities have already mobilized the recovery efforts. No major panics or disruptions reported though ." Reported the local marshal to the NERV military brass.

"Less than a thousand dead. It was a very fortunate outcome, indeed. Was the appropriate cover story made?"

_Hikari did not just say that...no. This can not be the class rep I know...used to know._ Touji looked at the woman darkly.

"Yes, general. The damage was the result of a premeditated attack on civilians by the Alliance using a new nuclear weapon."

The way the two planned and schemed frightened Touji.

"Excellent. Thank you, marshal." Stated the general as the communications interface channel closed.

"And all of the pilots survived." Commented the general, clearly impressed, while not noticing her colleague's death glare.

_Not possible..._

"Well, Group 5 got some tough kids." Admitted the Commander with a light chuckle. He meant it in good humor as a praise and while the general took it as such, his immediate second did not.

"My god, you are just like him!" Touji shouted, exclaiming his outrage louder than expected. His colleagues turned to at him with startled faces.

"What do you mean, Touji?"

"Don't you dear Touji me, **'Hikari'**!" The woman frowned at the way the subcommander spit out her name as if it was lower than dirt. Commander Ikari had a sinking feeling what this was about and how it would all end.

"Both of YOU!" Spit was flying out of the subcommander's mouth as his face contorted in unbridled fury. The Commander briefly debated the pros and cons of putting an end to this here and now...

"How many times did tell me about your father, Shinji, how much you hate everything about him, how you would never be like him."

Too late.

"You have become just like him. Exactly like him even." Shinji felt his cool slipping as his fists clenched and unclenched.

"And you..." Hikari bit her lips as she braved whatever hurtful remark her dearest friend was preparing to fling at her.

"You have become as heartless as him." Nodding towards Shinji. A cruel and almost sadistic smile curved around the subcommander's face as he faced Hikari.

"Ever since he took away your innocence that day, which appeared to have been in more ways than one..."

POW Touji never saw the Commander move. One moment he was standing beside General Horaki; the next moment he was lying on his back on the floor with a massive nose bleed and a migraine.

_I guess I am glad I didn't provoke him too much back when we were kids._ Thought Touji as he shook himself from seeing stars around him.

He took a look at Hikari and inwardly cringed with regret. The shell of the formidable UN general crumbed to reveal a stricken and wounded woman, very much like the girl who endured his rejection all those years ago.

Turning to look at his Commander, that feeling of regret was replaced with an overwhelming sense of pure, unadulterated fear. Touji was horrified at what he saw in Shinji's eyes. Now, after so many years, he realized why the old Ikari wore shades. It was not to shield himself from the scrutiny of others, but rather to shield others from being burned alive.

Touji found himself drawn to those eyes despite the doomsday like repercussions. Indeed, had Shinji not decide to turn away, the subcommander was sure that he would have been dead and extra crispy.

With amazing calmness, the Commander walked way to the far side of the room as Touji picked himself off the floor.

"I will ignore that last statement, Subcommander Soryu...for your sake." The absolute softness and emotionless tone of the Commander's voice was of added cause for fear and alarm.

"But I will offer a rebuttal to your first accusation. I will remind you that whatever my father did, he did it for himself and his selfish reasons alone. **I will also remind you that he sacrificed everyone else to get the one thing he wanted. I sacrificed the one thing I cherished, the one person I LOVED, for everyone else.** I PRAY for your sake that you do not forget that."

Touji nodded doubly as the calm unholy monster – does that even make sense - known as Shinji Ikari whirled around to face him once more.

"And I will also add this... I would never...EVER...defile Rei-Chan's memory by committing atrocities in her name, subcommander. YOU keep that in mind the next time you compare me to my bastard of a father. Understood?" By the end of the speech, the Commander had advanced back on Touji and had his subordinate's jaws within his hand's vice grip

Touji nodded meekly as he was released.

"Good, you are dismissed."

Touji turned to the general, looking to amend, only to see that Hikari already drew her shell back up. Nothing left to do, the subcommander bowed stiffly and left without another word.

As he left, a single thought crossed his mind as he rubbed his sore and possibly cracked jaws.

_How the hell did Asuka not get a scar, much less survive, while living with Shinji._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5,000 dead after missile explodes in Munich, Germany, believed to be work of Alliance insurgents...**

Hikari sighed in frustration tossing the report on the table. This was why they were so careless about human lives. Death had become all too common and human lives lost had become merely a statistic to the general and Commander.

"Are you alright?"

Hikari offered her superior a weak smile as they waded through official files piled mountains high.

"No, but I will be, I will be."

"Sounds like you are trying to convince yourself that." Shinji offered a sad smile.

_This is going to be a long night. _"Can we get some coffee, please?"

A 'yes, sir' was heard and minutes later, several large pitcher full of the caffeine loaded stuff was brought in. Shinji poured the coffee for the two of them.

"Damn it..." Shinji looked sharply as his friend swore. It would have been amusing to see the class rep swear had she been still an innocent child - relatively speaking- but alas that was not the case. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the general's façade was failing.

"This was not how I wished it would be." Hikari commented with noticeable regret.

"No, I imagine it is not." The slight quiver in Shinji's voice would have gone unnoticed by almost everyone else. After all, the Commander had years to grow a spine and build up his mental resilience, but the effect did not go unnoticed by Hikari.

"I regret that I did not tell him sooner, but I DO NOT regret what we did, Shinji." Shinji looked surprised by the vigor and energy in Hikari's assertion, which did much to alleviate part of the Commander's present woes.

"You always did manage to read me like an open book, Hikari. You and Rei and later Asuka. What is this mystic power you females have?" The young woman only smiled as if saying 'that's for me to know and you to find out'.

"So, they have finally managed to develop a cloaking device?" Asked the UN general, turning back to the work at hand.

"Yes, that is most unsettling. We need to find a way to neutralize their technology..." Shinji dropped back into his scheming Commander mode.

"...on the other hand. This development can be advantageous to us. The devastation of New Shanghai would force SEELE to recognize the dangers and importance of evangelions once and for all..."

"...and therefore the UN would have no choice but to give priority to NERV operations and place it above all other command structures within the military hierarchy." The general finished. A satisfied smirk crossed the Commander's calm features.

For some reason, Hikari felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Be careful, Shinji. Some people are already saying that you are worse than your father." It was meant to be a joke, but the Commander apparently didn't take it as such.

"I will never be like my father." The words however curiously lacked conviction.

"Sir, are you alright?" Something was definitely wrong.

"Do you believe that? What others are saying?" Hikari felt Shinji's piercing gaze look right into her soul.

"Well, you do hold more power than your father ever did and you have made rather controversial decisions... but that's expected. You are in a position in which you will be called upon to evaluate the worthiness of the lives of others."

"...and that was my greatest fear when I accepted this position."

Yep, something was definitely wrong. The Commander's last statement bared marked resemblance to the self devaluing remarks of one, Mr. Gomen, Hikari used to know.

"Others could have and most likely would have done worse in your position. Things could be worse than what it is today..."

"Oh, yes, yes. My father could have hated my mother as well as everyone else and Hitler could have exterminated the Muslims and Hindus along with the Jews."

You know if someone did not like his or her parent when he/she started comparing said person to the likes of Hitler.

"I was thinking how similar that pilot Takaishi is to me when I was his age. Would he take my place a couple of decades from now as I did for father. Just now, I was calculating, scheming about how I can control the UN military council and SEELE..." Sighed Shinji. "...just like that bastard."

"But Touji is nevertheless wrong...this time. However, he may be very much correct in the time to come. While I should hope that would never be the case, should his prediction be true however... I would like someone to be there to stop me." Shinji looked pointedly at Hikari.

"What?"

"I had promised myself that I would fight it, that I would fight from becoming like my father. For last decade, I have succeeded to a certain extent, but I am no longer sure. Hikari, you have to eliminate me if I ever become like him. I will not allow myself to continue the bastard's legacy!" Shinji stated resolutely.

The UN general's reaction could be best described as that of a deer caught in a pair of diehard head lights.

"YOU, you...you are A COWARD!" The Commander reeled back at the assertion.

"You are running away! AGAIN! If you don't want to be like your father then DO something about it. Keep fighting. Don't just accept it like it was destiny! If you think you can just give up and expect sympathy from me, you can forget it! Sir." Shinji Ikari, NERV Commander, was not shocked by many things. True, he was sometimes startled but being in his profession meant preparing for all scenarios. But this time, he, Shinji Ikari, was very much shocked.

The Commander struggled for a response or a retort, but it was as if his mind just went blank.

"It is getting late, perhaps we should retire for the night. You are dismissed, general." Hikari blinked as a kind of a mental wall immediately raised around the Commander. Briefly the UN general debated the risks of extending the conflict before deciding the consequences did not merit further action.

"Yes, sir." Hikari turned and walked away, but stopped at the door.

"Just one last thing I as you to keep in mind, sir. What do you think Asuka would have said? What Rei would have said?"

Shinji didn't have to rack his brains to imagine the likely responses. In fact, he could hear their answers: one loud and passionate, the other soft yet firm.

_You are a coward, baka._

No words had ever ringed clearer and truer in Shinji's ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A tid bit I had years ago. Thought I might as well post it. Don't expect more though since I'm not really into NGE anymore.**


End file.
